elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Creation Club
The Creation Club is an addition to the Skyrim Special Edition which allows users to purchase mods which have been officially sanctioned by Bethesda Softworks. Players can make use of the Creation Club from PC, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4. Unlike external mods, Creation Club mods do not disable achievements.Matt Grandstaff on Bethesda.net To access the Creation Club, open the Skyrim Special Edition and click the "Creation Club" button on the main menu. Pricing Creation Club mods can only be acquired in-game using Creation Club "credits," which must be purchased by the player separately, similar to the use of Crowns in the Crown Store for . These credits may be bought in packs, as follows: Available content Limited-time content The following items may become unavailable at any time. Controversy Bethesda and Valve partnered in 2015 to make paid mods to Skyrim available to players on the Steam Workshop, but pulled back the feature after backlash from the community.Valve kills paid mods on Steam, will refund Skyrim mod buyers Bethesda later posted a blog responding to the controversy, at one point stating the following on the issue:Skyrim Mods: Why We Gave It a Shot "After discussion with Valve, and listening to our community, paid mods are being removed from Steam Workshop. Even though we had the best intentions, the feedback has been clear – this is not a feature you want. Your support means everything to us, and we hear you." The introduction of the Creation Club for Skyrim Special Edition in 2017 was therefore surprising to many fans, who were under the impression that a similar platform would not be attempted again.Bethesda announces Creation Club, which looks like a new paid mod system, maybe (updated) However, Bethesda addressed the issue with a note regarding comparisons between the Creation Club and "paid mods" on their website:Creation Club – Official Website "'''Is Creation Club paid mods?' No. Mods will remain a free and open system where anyone can create and share what they’d like. Also, we won’t allow any existing mods to be retrofitted into Creation Club, it must all be original content. Most of the Creation Club content is created internally, some with external partners who have worked on our games, and some by external Creators. All the content is approved, curated, and taken through the full internal dev cycle; including localization, polishing, and testing. This also guarantees that all content works together. We’ve looked at many ways to do “paid mods”, and the problems outweigh the benefits. We’ve encountered many of those issues before. But, there’s a constant demand from our fans to add more official high quality content to our games, and while we are able to create a lot of it, we think many in our community have the talent to work directly with us and create some amazing new things."'' Trivia *In the Arcane Archer Pack, arrows require certain items, such as Firewood. *Shadowrend in the creation resembles a retextured Daedric claymore from . *Creations occasionally receive updates. These will need to be manually downloaded from the Creation Club's Update tab. External links *Creation Club official website *Creation Club credits on Steam de:Creation Club Category:Skyrim: Official Mods